Missing Link
by ICrzy
Summary: Olivia Benson knows first hand how life isn't fair. She knows not only from her own experience in her job, but in her own upbringing. Life isn't easy, although she has survived through a lot of trauma. She has become a respected member in her precinct and a wonderful mother to her adopted son, Noah. Everything is going well, until one case changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights to Law and Order: SVU! All of those rights goes to Dick Wolfe! I only own my character and my story that I have created.**

**Cameron Wheeler is portrayed by Dyan Minnette**

**Tessa Nelson is portrayed by Katherine Langford**

**Craig Nelson is portrayed by Jason Bateman **

**Lillian Wheeler is portrayed by Jennifer Gardner **

_Manhattan Mall - January 3rd, 2018 at 8:45pm_

"You totally didn't have to come with me, Cameron." Said Tessa.

Tessa was looking through JC Penny's at the clearance rack. Behind her was her close friend, Cameron. He was looking at the rack and then awkwardly looking away.

"I didn't have anything else planned for today." Cameron commented.

Tessa looks from the rack to her friend, "I'm surprised you haven't buried yourself getting ahead of our lessons."

Cameron flashed a smile and says, "I already did it."

Tessa grabbed a pink sweater, "Why am I not surprised." She held the sweater up, "Me?"

Cameron glanced at his friend and shrugs, "I don't know. Sure? It looks nice."

Tessa groans and put the sweater back on the rack, "I need friends that are girls." She says.

The two continued on looking at the rack, well mostly Tessa. Cameron would glance over and give Tessa what he thought of what she showed him, which was usually _"that looks nice"_ or _"uh sure"_. After finally finding something Tessa wanted, the two headed to the register and Tessa purchased the items. Tessa glanced at Cameron, who was texting someone on his phone, as they stood by the cashier. Tessa nudged her friend.

"I'm right here, who could you be texting?" Tessa asks.

Cameron looks at her, "My mom. She's wondering when I'll be home."

Tessa groans, "She needs to give you some space. You're seventeen after all." She says.

Cameron awkwardly chuckled, "Yeah, she still thinks I'm six."

The cashier finished ringing up the items that Tessa was buying, they all fit in two bags.

"The total is $34.97." The cashier says.

Tessa reached into her purse and grabbed out her credit card. She swiped the card and then put it back into her purse. She then saw a look being giving to her by Cameron.

"What?" Tessa asks, "My dad said for emergencies only."

"And shopping on sale is an emergency?" Cameron asks.

Tessa groans as she gets her bags from the cashier, "Like I said before. I need friends that are girls."

**-SVU-**

The two were walking down the streets of town. Tessa and Cameron were laughing about something as they turned the corner.

"As much as I've been having fun with you," Cameron looks at his phone, "If I'm not back soon my mom will kill me."

Tessa looks at her friend, "You could crash over. My dad doesn't care."

Cameron flashes a smile, "I appreciate the offer, but no." He says.

Tessa frowns, "Okay."

Cameron and Tessa look for a taxi to hail, but then from the alley two thugs came out of nowhere. These thugs were lucky because there was no one around Cameron and Tessa. The thugs were wearing black ski masks and dark clothes, that made it easy for them to go unnoticed. One guy grabbed Tessa. She yelled. Cameron turned around and was met by something metal hitting his head. And after that he black out.

"Cameron-!" Tessa screamed

Cameron's body had hit the ground hard as well as Tessa's bags. Tessa, despite being held by a man, saw blood on Cameron's forehead.

"Let go of me-!" Tessa screamed, "Help-!"

Tessa was thrown into the alley and pushed up against the wall. She tried to get out and then felt something metal on her head.

"Scream anymore and I'll blow your brains out." One thug says.

Tessa had tears in her eyes and saw the gun in her eyesight. She did not move.

"P- Pl- Please," Tessa begged, "I- I- I have money in my purse. Don- Don't hurt me."

Tears sliding down her face as she hoped her pleas make the thugs just take her things and leave. She saw one walking over to her purse and hope started to erupt in her heart. He picks up the purse and looks through it, finding cash and some credit cards.

"The bitch wasn't lying." He tells his friend.

"How much?" The other thug asks.

"Fifty bucks and two credit cards," The one holding the money says.

The one holding Tessa against the wall shakes his head. Tessa wasn't sure what that meant, she glanced over to Cameron. He still laid out in the open, unconscious.

"I think she owes us more," The thug says.

Tessa started to struggle again, "Wh- Wh- What?" She asks.

The gun was waving in front of her face now. Tessa stopped moving, her eyes locking on the barrel of the pistol.

"The money is to buy your friend's life, but you owe us something as well." The other thug says.

**-SVU-**

Cameron came back to the world of the living. He lifted his head up and looked around, nothing. He heard some grunting and sobbing. Slowly he turns his head to the alley. He gets up and sees Tessa's purse on the ground with her bags. He walked down the alley and found clothes spread out.

"Suck it, bitch!" One yelled.

Cameron heard sobbing and then a yelp. He found a pipe and grabbed it. He jumped in plan sight of the attackers.

"Get off of her!" Cameron yells.

Cameron had hit one in the head with the pipe, and his mask was off. The two guys had their masks off but panicked. One reached for his gun, but Cameron held the pipe up as if he was going to swing again.

"I already called the cops," Cameron lied, "They'll be here any minute."

The two thugs seemed as if this wasn't their first attack, because they grabbed the masks and gun as well as zipping up their pants. Then ran down the alley. Cameron lowered the pipe and turns to Tessa. She was curled up into a ball, she was half naked and shaking.

"Tess?" Cameron asks.

He knelt and went to touch her, but she smacked at him and screamed. And it was at this moment, Cameron finally got a good look at Tessa. She was only in her bra and underwear. She had some marks on her but wasn't bleeding.

Cameron looks at her, "Don't worry." He grabbed his phone and dialed 9-1-1, "Help is coming."

**-SVU-**

_Mercy General Hospital - January 4th, 2018 at 12:00am_

Lieutenant Olivia Benson arrived at Mercy General with her teammates; Carisi, Rollins, and Fin. They were called to take over this case. The doctor approaches Olivia. This was a doctor none of the members of SVU were familiar with, so the assumption they had was this was a new doctor, or they had never interacted with him in the past.

"Two teenage kids came in after an assault." The doctor, "We put the two in different rooms and waited to allow the parents to see them until you all arrived."

Olivia nods, "What kind of assault was it?"

The doctor frowns, "The girl, Tessa Nelson, was raped." He says, "We are just waiting for her father's consent to allow us to use the rape kit."

Olivia nods.

"What about the other teen?" Amanda asks.

The doctor glanced at her, "Her friend, Cameron Wheeler. He just suffered blunt force trauma to the head."

Olivia smiles at the doctor, "Thank you."

The doctor points out the two rooms for the officers, before he heads off to the nurse's station.

Olivia and her team walk down in the direction that the doctor had told them. The rooms were back to back, only a wall dividing the two teens. The blinds were open, and the detectives could look inside. Inside the girl's room was just her and her father. The father was sitting next to the bed wanting to comfort her, but the girl seemed jumpy. Inside the boy's room was the boy with his mother. The mother was pacing back and forth muttering something, which was causing the boy to speak up.

Olivia turns to her team, "Rollins and I will speak to Tessa. She might have an easier time being open to us. Fin and Carisi you handle Cameron." She says.

**-SVU-**

Olivia and Amanda knock on the door and open it. It appears that Tessa's dad was not expecting to see detectives.

"Uh- hello?" He spoke, "Who are you?"

Tessa laid in the bed, "They're probably the cops the doctors called."

Olivia looks at Tessa and then to her father, "My name is Lieutenant Olivia Benson, and this is Detective Amanda Rollins. We're here to help find whoever did this to you."

Her dad stands up, "I- I think this is a little too soon, don't you think?"

Amanda shakes her head, "Actually, it's important we start now." She says, "We need to find the guy who did this to your daughter."

"Guys," Tessa says.

All eyes draw to Tessa.

"There was two of them." Tessa corrected.

Olivia walks over and says softly, "Can you tell me what happened? To the best of your ability?"

Tessa glanced at her dad and then to the detectives, "I think so."

Olivia had a soft smile on her face, "Take you time, Tessa."

Tessa adjusted her position on the bed. The hospital bed was not comfortable, and neither was talking about a rape that just happened. She inhaled and then exhaled before looking back at the detectives.

"Cameron and I had just gone to the mall," She says, "The Manhattan Mall. He was about to hail me a taxi when these thugs showed up out of nowhere."

Amanda was writing this down, "And did you see their face?"

Tessa shakes her head, "No. But I heard them speak. They spoke to me."

"Okay, Tessa. And what about Cameron?" Olivia asks.

Tessa frowns, "One grabbed me, and I screamed. When I screamed, Cameron turned around only to be hit by the other guy's gun." She says, "I was shoved into the alley by the one who grabbed me. I tried to call for help. I- I- I screamed for help, but one put a gun to my head."

Tessa's father covered his mouth while muttering, "Oh my god."

Tessa exhaled again, "I told them I had some money and to take it. I told them about the money in hopes they wouldn't hurt me."

"How much money exactly?" Amanda asks.

"Fifty dollars," She says, "I got from a check from my mom and two credit cards."

Olivia turns to Tessa's dad, "We'll need to know the card numbers to track if there have been any new purchases."

Tessa's dad nods, "Of course."

Olivia turns back to Tessa, "And then what happened?"

Tessa frowns, "They said it wasn't enough. The money covered Cameron but I needed to do something for me." She had tears in her eyes, "So they put the gun to my head as I stripped down to my bra and underwear."

Tessa's dad shakes his head frowning.

Tessa had a single tear slide down her face as she closed her eyes. Shuttering at the images of what had happened just a while ago.

"They made me do things I've never done before," Tessa says rubbing the tears away, "I- I preformed oral on one of them. I- I felt one of them inside of me with his fingers before he- he pulled down his zipper."

Tessa was sobbing and then her dad got up and turned to the officers in the room with them. He had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please," He says, "Can we just stop here?"

Olivia says, "Questions, yes, but we still need to do a rape kit."

"Rape kit?" Tessa's dad asks, "I- I can't let my baby go through that."

Amanda looks at Tessa's dad, "Mr. Nelson, if there is DNA there, we can find the men who did this."

Tessa reached to her dad, "Daddy, I have to do this."

**-SVU-**

Cameron's eyes are at the detectives in his room. He explained everything from the best of his ability.

"After they got scared or whatever I went to check on Tessa but- but she was terrified and I had no idea why, until my vision came clear and I saw what she looked like." Cameron says.

Carisi took some notes and then looks at him, "So you were out cold the entire time?"

Cameron nods, "Yeah."

Then Cameron's mom stepped over, "Are you trying to pin this on my boy?" She asks.

Fin shakes his head, "That's not what we're doing, Mrs. Wheeler. We just need a full timeline of the events."

Cameron looks at her, "Mom, calm down."

His mom instead paces some more. She looked frantic, a little on the edge. She reached for cigarettes but then turns to see the detectives giving her a look.

"I'm not going to light it," She says, "It keeps me calm. Now that I'm stressed out about these hospital bills and the target your slut of a friend put on your back."

Cameron looks at his mom, "Mom. Tessa isn't a slut."

She shakes her head and steps out of the room. Cameron watches her leave to go to the elevator until she left his sight. He frowns and turns to the detectives.

"Is she okay?" Cameron asks, "Tessa."

Carisi looks at him, "She's in good hands." He says.

Cameron nods and frowns, "I should've done more. I shouldn't have been knocked down that easy."

Carisi stepped forward, "This isn't your fault, Cameron. You did save her at the end of the day, you dialed 9-1-1 and she was brought here."

Cameron looks at Carisi, "But she was still raped," He says frowning.

Fin looks at Cameron, "But she's alive." He steps over, "I've been on the force a long time and seen a lot of messy crimes. Sometimes they have happy endings and sometimes the victim dies."

Cameron nods and doesn't look up.

"Kid," Fin says, "Don't beat yourself down with the what ifs. It'll only drive you crazy."

**-SVU-**

_Special Victim Unit 16th Precinct - January 4th, 2018 at 7:43am_

Olivia walked over to the bulletin board and television monitor. On the bulletin board there were images of Cameron and Tessa, including the images of their injuries from the attack. As well as the location and a camera footage still of Cameron and Tessa before the attack. On the television there was security footage of them at the mall as they both told the detectives.

"What do we have?" Olivia asks.

Carisi points at the image of Tessa, "Tessa Nelson, seventeen-year-old who lives with her newly divorced dad, Craig Nelson. She attends Dalton Academy."

"Dalton Academy," Olivia says putting on her glasses as she takes the file in Carisi's hand.

Amanda nods, "Both she and Cameron attend Dalton Academy."

Olivia looks at Craig Nelson's case in the divorce to his now ex-wife, "There is no way Craig Nelson can afford the tuition to send Tessa there. Is she in on scholarship?"

Amanda nods and points at Cameron, "Her and Cameron were both the scholarship kids."

Olivia looks at Cameron's photo, "What do we know on Cameron?"

Fin sits down, "His mother Lillian has been arrested a few times on possessions charges and another time on domestic violence."

Olivia looks at the photograph of Lillian, "CPS hasn't been involved?"

Fin looks at her, "They have been there many times. Once having Cameron stay overnight at a group home, but claiming it was his fault. He has taken the fall a few times for his mother's behaviors."

Olivia looks at Fin and then to the file, "Any other family?"

Fin shakes his head, "Nothing is listed in father on his school forms, hospital information, or birth certificate."

Olivia nods and stands up, "Did Cameron say they were being followed? Did he say if there was anyone threatening Tessa?"

Carisi shakes his head, "No." He then adds, "But when Fin and I talked about school he didn't seem to be thrilled about going back."

Amanda glanced over, "Any seventeen-year-old doesn't like going back to school after Winter Break. What else is new?"

Carisi shakes his head at Amanda's comment, "It's not that. It's just how he expressed school."

"How did he express it, Carisi?" Olivia asks.

"Cameron seemed excited for the learning part but when mentioning other students, he didn't seem to comfortable." Carisi says.

Fin nods, "It wouldn't be too surprising if he and Tessa are bullied for being scholarship kids."

Olivia nods, "Alright, since we don't have anything solid, I want Rollins and Carisi to speak to the dean of the school. Fin look through any street cams and see if there was anything we missed."

"And what about you, Lieutenant?" Carisi asks.

"I'm going to follow up with Cameron." Olivia says.

**{published on: 2/7/20}**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any rights to Law and Order: SVU! All of those rights goes to Dick Wolfe! I only own my character and my story that I have created.**

**Cameron Wheeler is portrayed by Dyan Minnette**

**Tessa Nelson is portrayed by Katherine Langford**

**Craig Nelson is portrayed by Jason Bateman **

**Lillian Wheeler is portrayed by Jennifer Gardner **

**Molly Anderson is portrayed by Jessica Chastain**

**Mike Richards is portrayed by Ben Savage**

**Austin is portrayed by Carl Weathers**

_Dalton Academy -January 4th, 2018 at 9:23am_

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Anderson." Carisi says.

Mrs. Anderson smiles at the detectives and motioned them inside her office. She closes the door behind them and gestures to the seats in front of them.

"Please have a seat," Mrs. Anderson says, "I am so sorry about what happened to Tessa and Cameron. They're wonderful students."

Amanda speaks up, "We have to ask because this is an investigation but has anyone been targeting Tessa or Cameron for that matter?"

Mrs. Anderson sighs with a frown, "Both teens have had a hard time fitting in with the other kids since enrolling here at Dalton." She says, "But nothing has ever turned to this extreme."

"Well how bad has it been for them?" Carisi asks.

"Just some teasing," Mrs. Anderson says, "You know how kids can be."

Amanda nods, "We're aware." She says, "Has any of it gotten physical?"

Mrs. Anderson shakes her head, "Only one time," She says, "Cameron and two other boys but the situation was cleared up and they all only had after school detention for a week."

"What are the names of the other two boys?" Carisi asks.

Mrs. Anderson flashes a smile, "I'm sorry I cannot reveal that information."

"Ma'am, this is an active investigation. You can either give us these names nicely or we'll contact the DA and make you give us those names." Amanda says.

Mrs. Anderson turns to Amanda and flashes the smile at her. This was more of a bitchy smile than anything.

"Nathan Miller and Bobby Williams," Mrs. Anderson says.

**-SVU-**

Amanda and Carisi were walking down the halls to leave the school, they going to be heading back to the precinct.

"Detectives!" Called out a voice.

Amanda and Carisi stopped and turned to see a janitor. The janitor seemed on the young side in comparison to the other janitor who let them inside to speak to Mrs. Anderson.

"May we help you?" Amanda asks.

The janitor looks at them, "My name is Mike Richards. I've been working here for four years and uh- I think I have information for you about Tessa Nelson and Cameron Wheeler."

Carisi looks at him, "How do you know?"

Mike looks at them, "I overheard while you were in Mrs. Anderson's office."

"You were eavesdropping?" Amanda spoke.

Mike lightly chuckled, "Yeah I'm sorry about that, but it's good I was. Because what Mrs. Anderson said about the fight between Nathan and Bobby against Cameron was all wrong."

Amanda tilts her head, "How so?"

"For starters the kids are brutal to Tessa and Cameron. They make fun of them for being in the scholarship program." Mike says, "Mrs. Anderson's daughter, Taylor, use to write things on Tessa's locker everyday until last October."

"What did she write?" Carisi asks.

"Slut," Mike says, "Whore. Whatever you think of she did it."

Carisi was taking notes, "And what did Mrs. Anderson do when she found out about her daughter?" He asks.

"Nothing," Mike says, "Just turned a blind eye."

"So Taylor is Tessa's bully and the two boys are Cameron's?" Amanda asks.

Mike shrugs, "More or less. The others chime in but only if those three start it." He says.

"So that fight between Nathan and Bobby with Cameron," Amanda says, "What happened?"

Mike frowns, "It was in the morning right before break. The kids arriving and at their lockers like usual, I was helping a student get into their locker because their lock was busted." He says, "And my back was turn to them but I heard the slam."

"Slam?" Carisi asks.

"I can only assume Cameron was punched or something, because he was on the floor when I turned around." Mike says, "The other boys were laughing and then Nathan kicked Cameron in the stomach."

"No one stopped it?" Carisi asks.

Mike shakes his head, "No. It kept going on until I jumped in and pulled Nathan off of Cameron, by that point a teacher showed up and they explained it as a accident and Cameron tripped."

Amanda frowns, "And Cameron complied saying he tripped."

Mike nods, "Yeah. Exactly."

Cairis closes his notepad and turns to Mike, "Thank you," He says and hands him his card, "If you think of anything else."

Mike accepts the card, "I won't hesitate." He says.

**-SVU-**

_The Wheeler Apartment - January 4th, 2018 at 12:43pm_

Olivia knocks on the door and opening the door was Cameron. Olivia was surprised to say the least when she had arrived at Mercy General and was told that Cameron was checked out.

Cameron looks at her, "Um yes?"

Olivia flashes the badge, "I'm Lieutenant Benson, you spoke to my detectives about the attack last night. I wanted to come by and check on you, and also ask some follow up questions."

Cameron looks behind him and then nods. He hesitated before opening the door wider. Olivia could see the embarrassment in his face. Olivia could see why he was embarrassed. His living space was a mess, not that Olivia judged or shamed him. She had seemed worst and lived in far worst conditions.

"My- My mom ran out to pick up some cigarettes," He says.

Olivia walks further inside. The apartment smelled heavily of smoke and another odor. Olivia wasn't sure. There were some beer bottles on the floor in the living room, and an ash trey filled with ash on the coffee table. Cameron gestures for her to come to the kitchen, which was just two steps to the right from where Olivia stood. Olivia saw the dishes in the sink haven't been touched and it was also covered in beer bottles and ash treys. Olivia and Cameron were both sitting at the kitchen table. Cameron was fiddling with his fingers and looking at the table, awkwardly.

"We can wait for your mom to come back before I ask you anything," Olivia says, "But unrelated to the investigation, how are you doing? Your head hurting?"

Cameron shrugs his head, "I'll live." He answers.

Olivia gives him a small smile, "You don't have to act macho in front of me. If it hurts, that's normal." She says, "I've been hit in the head like you have, and it hurt."

Cameron looks at him and then a small smile escaped his lips, "Really?" He asks, "Even cops feel pain?"

Olivia gives him a look, "Of course we feel pain," She says, "Who told you we didn't?"

Cameron shrugs, "I don't know." He says, "I've seen footage from the news of cops being shot at and getting up without hesitation. So I just assumed they were bulletproof."

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the teen, "Bulletproof, no. But adrenaline is a powerful drug." She says.

Cameron kept his eyes locked on her and just nods, "It hurts less than before but it's an annoying hurt." He says.

Olivia nods at his honest answer to her.

"Do you uh- want something to drink?" Cameron offered.

Olivia shakes her head, "No thank you, but I appreciate the offer." She says.

Cameron nods and stands up.

Olivia watched as the boy reached into the fridge to grab himself something to drink. The fridge was bare. It seemed like there was a milk carton, some take out boxes, a case of beer, some water bottle, and a block of cheese. Cameron grabbed a bottle of water and shut the fridge. He opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Cameron," Olivia spoke up, "I know this might be too invasive to ask but there is no records of who your father is."

Cameron looked at her puzzled, "And? What does that have to do with finding Tessa's rapists?" He asks.

When Olivia didn't answer after he asked the question, Cameron put the water bottle on the table and then leaned his back against the kitchen counter.

"I don't know who he is," Cameron says, "My mom just said he left. That's it."

Olivia nods with a small frown, "I'm sorry."

Cameron glanced at her. For what seemed to be the first time ever, someone apologized and it didn't seem like they were doing this out of pity or they were pretending. Olivia seemed genuine about it.

Cameron kept his gaze on her and shrugged, "Uh- it's no big deal." He tried to shrug off.

Before anything else can be said, the door opens and in comes Lillian with a man. This man had his arm over Lillian's shoulders, he seemed to be off balanced.

"Cameron," Lillian says, "Get some ice."

Just then is when Lillian noticed Olivia and then turns to her son. Olivia sees the look in Cameron's eyes, it seemed a mixture of hurt and acceptance of what was coming.

"What did I say about letting strangers inside?" Lillian asks.

Cameron didn't say anything. He hadn't even moved from his spot.

Olivia stands, "I'm the Lieutenant running the investigation regarding Cameron and his friend Tessa."

Lillian had groaned as she lowered the man onto the couch and that is when Olivia saw the guy holding his face, there was some bruising on his face.

"You got yourself in trouble, kid?" The man asks.

Lillian shakes her head, "No way my Cameron would ever do something like that, Austin. He's a good boy." She says as she kicks his feet.

Olivia watched Lillian move into the kitchen, passing her son and the Lieutenant and grabbed some ice. Lillian returned to the living room and then turns to the woman in her home.

"Can we do this later?" Lillian asks, "Now isn't a good time."

Olivia eyes are drawn to Cameron. Cameron still haven't moved and only glanced into the kitchen.

Olivia nods, "Of course," She placed her card on the table and looked at Cameron, "I'll leave my card here in case you have any questions about the investigation or need anything."

Cameron's eyes move to Olivia's and sees the card. He moved from his spot and grabbed the card. He nods his head at Olivia, this was the way he indicated to her that he understood what she was saying.

"Cool, yeah. Thank you." Lillian says, "We'll stop by soon or something."

Olivia then walked out in the direction to the door and Cameron was following behind, once she stepped outside, she glanced back to see him looking at her. Cameron holds onto the door and looks at her.

"Cameron-!" Lillian yells, "I- I need your help, sweetie."

Cameron turns his head inside, "Coming," He then shuts the door.

Olivia stood out in the hallway of the apartment for a moment, she heard some muffled sounds through the wall but knew she couldn't just take in Lillian or this Austin character without evidence. But she did know she wanted to get Cameron out someway.

**-SVU-**

_Special Victim Unit 16th Precinct - January 4th, 2018 at 5:06pm  
_

Olivia arrives back at the precinct hoping to find out something she didn't already know. She had hoped she could ask Cameron questions about Nathan and Bobby.

"How did it go talking to Cameron?" Amanda asks.

Olivia took off her jacket and walked over to the others by the bulletin board and television monitor.

"It didn't happen." Olivia says.

Fin looks at her, "What happened?" He asks.

"It wasn't Cameron," Olivia says, "It was the mother and what I am assuming is her boyfriend."

Amanda looks at her boss, "What do you mean?"

"She seemed more interested in the boyfriend." Olivia says, "Did you guys find out anything else?"

Cairis points at Bobby's and Nathan's pictures, "Well Bobby and Nathan had alibis last night. They were at a basketball dinner party with their parents. There were photographs of them being there during the time of the attack."

Olivia sits down, "Okay."

Fin got up from the table and answered his phone.

Amanda then adds, "And I went by to ask Tessa about Nathan and Bobby," She says, "Tessa says she didn't recognize their voices, so it couldn't be them."

Olivia sighs, "So we're back to nothing."

Fin shakes his head, "I wouldn't say that," He got off the phone, "That's the lab. They got a DNA hit on the sperm found on Tessa."

**{published on: 2/7/20}**

**(A/N: I am aware that Dyan Minnette played a character in the show a while back, however, I love the actor and wanted to use his face to represent the character of Cameron. -ICrzy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any rights to Law and Order: SVU! All of those rights goes to Dick Wolfe! I only own my character and my story that I have created.**

**Cameron Wheeler is portrayed by Dyan Minnette**

**Tessa Nelson is portrayed by Katherine Langford**

**Craig Nelson is portrayed by Jason Bateman **

**Lillian Wheeler is portrayed by Jennifer Gardner **

**Austin is portrayed by Carl Weathers**

**Douglas Parker is portrayed by Edward Norton **

_Special Victim Unit 16th Precinct - January 4th, 2018 at 8:10pm_

Olivia and Carisi arrived to speak to the lab tech who had the results Fin had received a phone call about.

"You rang?" Olivia asks.

The woman looks at Olivia, "Oh yes," She says, "We got lucky that the sperm found on the victim was in the system."

"What's the name?" Olivia asks.

"Douglas Parker." The woman says handing over the results. Carisi looks at the results like Olivia, who was the one holding it, and then he looked up to address the examiner.

"What about the blood on the pipe that Cameron used to defend himself?" Carisi asks.

The woman shakes her head, "Sorry. I haven't been able to find anything from it." She says, "I think we just got lucky from Douglas."

Olivia nods, "Thank you." She turns to Carisi, "We can use Douglas to find his partner."

**-SVU-**

_Mercy General Hospital - January 4th, 2018 at 8:13pm_

Tessa was flipping through the channels on the television in her room. Her dad had stepped out to deal with work. His job allowed him to take some paid time off to be with her. A knock on her door gained her attention. Opening the door was Cameron.

"Cameron," Tessa says.

Cameron looks at her and forces a smile, "Hey, Tess."

Tessa smiles, "You're out?"

Cameron nods, "Yeah, my mom signed me out." He says.

Tessa gestured for him to come in, "You don't have to stand by the door, you know." She gives him a small smile, "I don't bite."

Cameron nods and looks down, "Ri- Right. Sorry."

He steps in and takes the seat that was once used by Tessa's dad. He exhales as he sits and then looks up at her.

"How are you doing?" He asks.

Tessa shrugs, "I feel sore, but better than before." She says, "What about you? You head?"

Cameron gives her a small smile, "It's a little achy but I'm fine." He says and looks down.

Tessa frowns looking at him.

Cameron looks back up, "I- I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Tess."

Tessa looks at him and moves in the bed to inch closer to him. She reached her hand to his hand and it made him look at her.

"This wasn't your fault, Cameron. Okay." She says, "We were out shopping and got jumped. My rape was not your fault."

Cameron nods. Tessa then reached forward and hugged Cameron tightly.

**-SVU-**

_Douglas Parker's Apartment - January 5th, 2018 at 2:30pm_

Amanda and Fin arrived at the apartment complex. The building's super had to let them in. As they were walking up the stairs, the over weight super was going on about Douglas.

"I haven't seen Doug all day." The super says, "Are you sure he did something wrong?"

Fin looks at the super, "Why do you ask?"

The super, Amanda, and Fin arrived at the top of the steps. They were gestured to the apartment door. Apartment number 34.

"He is always quiet." He says, "But then again, you think you know someone."

The super uses his key and unlocks the door to allow the detectives inside the apartment. He tells them he'll be and Amanda walk inside and see the neat apartment. Nothing was out of place. Amanda started out in the living room as Fin was going through the kitchen, so far nothing. Nothing tying him to the crime. As Amanda was looking in the bathroom and Fin was in the bedroom, however, changed that.

"Rollins," Fin says, "Found something."

Slightly hidden under his bed was the black ski mask. Fin pulled out his phone and took a photograph of this. Meanwhile, Amanda was in the bathroom. She noticed something in the trash can. There were some bloody bandages.

"I got something too, Fin." Amanda says.

Fin comes in and shows her the photo of the ski mask, and then Amanda gestured to the trash can filled with bandages covered in blood.

"Think that blood will match the one we got off the pipe?" Fin asks.

Amanda looks at her partner, "I have no doubt it will."

**-SVU-**

_Special Victim Unit 16th Precinct - January 5th, 2018 at 4:45pm_

Olivia just got off the phone with Amanda, she had updated them that no one in the apartment complex had seen Douglas since before the attack. Though, that didn't account for the bloody bandages found at the apartment. Unless the other tenants really didn't see him and his partner, or someone is covering him.

Olivia rested her hand in her head as she exhaled. She wanted to bring this man and his partner to justice for Tessa. That's all she ever wants to do is bring those to justice. There was a knock on the door. Which caused Olivia to look at the door. It was Carisi. He opens the door.

"Lieutenant," Carisi says, "The boy, Cameron Wheeler, is here."

Olivia stands up, "Is his mom with him?"

Carisi shakes his head.

Olivia walks forward but not out of her office. She looks where the boy was, he was sitting at Carisi's desk. He was fumbling with his fingers and his leg bounced.

"He says he wants to talk to you," Carisi says, "He says he doesn't need his mom with him."

Olivia nods and then follows Carisi out of her office. The two officers walked over to Carisi's desk, which is when Cameron noticed them. He looked at Olivia and then glanced at Carisi.

"I- I was going to call but thought-," Cameron says, "I thought coming here would be easier."

Olivia looks at him, "Where is your mom, Cameron?"

Cameron looks from her to his hands on his lap, "I can answer whatever questions you have for me." He says, "Please, I want to help Tessa out in any way."

Olivia glanced at Carisi and then to Cameron. She gestures for him to stand up and follow her. They walked into on of the rooms they use for interrogations, but the ones they usually put the victims or children in. Olivia gestures for Cameron to take a seat at any chair. He goes and watches Olivia sit down in front of him.

Olivia looks at him, "Now I know this is a lot, but Cameron do you remember if anyone was following you two that night?"

Cameron frowns, "The detectives asked that before." He says, "I don't remember."

Olivia nods, "I know, but try and think about it." She tells him.

Cameron sighs and rubbed his forehead, his finger was almost close to touching the stitches on his face from the hit he took. Then after what seemed to be a few minutes, it looked as if there was a hit of realization coming through Cameron.

"The- There were two guys," Cameron says, "I remembered seeing them at the food court and then at JC Penny's."

Olivia, using the notepad and pen in front of her, took notes of what Cameron was saying. He frowns and rested a hand on his head.

"But- But I just assumed that they were just shopping." He looks at Olivia, "Nothing that odd about them,"

"Did you get a good look at them?" She asks.

Cameron frowns, "Kinda," He says, "I just recognized one of the guy's tattoos. It was on the side of his neck."

Olivia nods and took notes, "What kind of tattoo?" She asks.

Cameron looked at the table and then back at Olivia, "A red dragon with small writing around it. I couldn't read it from how far away we were." He told her.

Olivia smiles and says, "Thank you," She looks at him, "That's very helpful."

Cameron exhaled and then says, "I just wish there was more I can do." He says.

Olivia looks at him, "You've done enough, Cameron. I know Tessa would appreciate all you're doing for her."

Cameron just nods and looks away from Olivia.

**-SVU-**

Olivia stepped out of the room and inside her office. Where she finds Carisi, Fin, and Amanda there.

"Douglas doesn't have a tattoo on his neck," Fin says.

Amanda crossed her arms on her chest, "This person has to be his partner." She says.

Olivia nods, "Rollins, I want you and Carisi to go to the Tessa's home and ask her about this. Maybe she noticed something that Cameron didn't."

Amanda and Carisi head out the door, Amanda grabbing her coat she had left in her boss's office and Carisi getting the door for her.

Fin glanced at Olivia, "What is it?"

Olivia frowns looking through the window. Looking through the one way window, she saw Cameron exhaling and resting his head in his hands.

"He came here without his mother," Olivia says, "When I asked him where she was, he redirected the question."

Fin glanced at his long time friend to the boy, "He comes from a rough background. He's not going to admit something is wrong unless he finally has enough."

**-SVU-**

_Tessa Nelson's Apartment - January 5th, 2018 at 6:03pm_

Mr. Nelson answered the door, he had a confused look on his face. He wasn't expecting to see the detective's on his doorstep.

"Uh detectives," Mr. Nelson says, "What can I help you with?"

Amanda looks at him, "We have a few follow up questions for Tessa."

Mr. Nelson seemed to frown, "Can this wait?" He asks, "She needs to feel normal again."

Carisi looks at Mr. Nelson, "Mr. Nelson, we need to ask your daughter these questions to help us with the investigation."

Just then Tessa stepped into view. She was standing by the dinning room, her head peaking out.

"Detective Rollins, Detective Carisi." She says, "Is everything okay?"

All eyes went to Tessa. She stepped a little more out into view into the living room.

Mr. Nelson wanted to protect Tessa more than anything because of what happened to her, but he knew the detectives were right. She needed to answer their questions so they can find the men who did this to her.

"Let's have a seat," Mr. Nelson says.

Both detectives follow the father to the couch and Tessa moved over to sit in the sofa chair next to the couch, Mr. Nelson just stood by his daughter in support.

"I know you've answered this before but do you remember anyone following you at the mall?" Amanda asks, "By the restrooms? The food court? The stores you were in?"

Tessa brushed some hair behind her ear and says, "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"What, sweetie?" Mr. Nelson asks.

Tessa looks at the detectives, "There were two men," She then shakes her head, "God I'm so stupid for forgetting."

Carisi leans forward, "You're not stupid, Tessa."

Amanda nods, "You just went through something traumatic," She says, "It's only natural for you to suppress some things."

Tessa looks at the detectives, "I remember Cameron mentioning how these two guys were following us and I told him," She closes her eyes and shakes her head, "I told him he was paranoid."

Tessa had a single tear slide down her face and then another one. She used her sleeve of her long sleeve shirt to wipe the tears away.

"I know, I know this isn't my fault." Tessa says and looks at Amanda.

"Do you remember much about the men?" Amanda asks her.

"I didn't get a great look," She says, "They were both white, average height, uh-blonde or light brown hair on one and the other was wearing a hat."

Carisi took notes.

"The guy wearing the hat had a tattoo," Tessa says and gestures to her neck, "A red dragon with some writing on it."

Carisi and Amanda glanced at each other for a moment and then Amanda turned back to Tessa as Carisi got a text message. It was an image from the mall security footage of two guys matching how Tessa described them. Carisi nudged his partner and she looked at the image.

"Tessa," Amanda takes Carisi's phone, "Is this them?"

The image still wasn't the best, you couldn't get full detail. The image showed one man in a beanie and the other one with what appears to be brown hair. Both wearing dark clothes and were a bit away from Cameron and Tessa, who were at JC Penny's shopping.

Tessa looks at the image and nods, "Yes."

**-SVU-**

_Special Victim Unit 16th Precinct - January 5th, 2018 at 7:10pm_

Olivia had Fin show the image to Cameron while he was still at the precinct. Olivia watched through her office as Fin pulled up the image on a laptop for Cameron to look at. Cameron without hesitation said it was them. Olivia turned away from the window for a second, her phone was ringing. It was Rollins.

"What do you got?" Olivia answers.

_"Tessa gave us exactly what Cameron did,"_ Amanda says, _"She even identified them from the still image."_

"Cameron did the same thing," Olivia says.

_"Carisi and I are going to swing by Douglas's apartment again. Ask some people about the other guy and see if anyone knows anything."_ Amanda says.

Olivia nods and turns to the window, "Alright. Keep me in the loop."

Amanda hung up after that. Fin came into the office after that, he noticed the phone in Olivia's hand and looks at her.

"Everything okay, Liv?" Fin asks.

Olivia nods, "Tessa also identified them." She says, "Rollins and Carisi are doing a follow up with Douglas's apartment."

Fin nods and glanced at the window, "I know he's seventeen, but it's almost eight o'clock and he hasn't been called by his mom."

Olivia frowns, "His mom hasn't called him once since he came in here."

Fin glanced at his friend, "You saw his home. What do you think, Liv?" He asks as he sits on the sofa in her office, "Think he's neglected?"

Olivia looks at her friend as she leaned against the desk, "The home smelled like cigarette smoke and there wasn't enough in the fridge. I can assume some sort of neglect, but I'd have to contact CPS."

Fin looks at her, "Are you going to?"

"I have no choice in the matter." Olivia says, "I wish I knew who his father was, because at least in that way he could stay with family."

"The kid doesn't know?" Fin asks.

Olivia shakes her head, "Apparently his mom told her he left."

Fin adjusts where he sat, "Sounds like a real winner," He says.

Olivia glanced at Fin and then to the window. Cameron just sat there, his phone on the table. He was either texting someone or writing something, a social media post. She doesn't know.

**{published on: 2/7/20}**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any rights to Law and Order: SVU! All of those rights goes to Dick Wolfe! I only own my character and my story that I have created.**

**Cameron Wheeler is portrayed by Dyan Minnette**

**Tessa Nelson is portrayed by Katherine Langford**

**Craig Nelson is portrayed by Jason Bateman **

**Lillian Wheeler is portrayed by Jennifer Gardner **

**Austin is portrayed by Carl Weathers**

**Douglas Parker is portrayed by Edward Norton **

_Special Victim Unit 16th Precinct - January 6th, 2018 at 9:34am_

On day four of the investigation. The crime happened Wednesday and now it was Saturday. Everyone was working hard on it. Amanda filled in to Olivia that someone who lived at Douglas's apartment said they saw the other guy. This witness claims the individual was not wearing a hat and has brown hair. Amanda had brought in the witness to have them sit with a sketch artist to draw up the individual.

Meanwhile, Carisi was going through Douglas's social media. Which had been quiet, trying to see if maybe this other guy was friends with him on any social media accounts. Olivia comes over to her team, who were near the bulletin board and television monitor. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and stood next to the chair Carisi was sitting in.

"Lieutenant, Douglas has not been online on any of social medias since the attack." Carisi tells her, "His last update was a post he shared about women."

Carisi put the image up on the monitor.

"Women are put on this Earth to please us. I don't care what it is I have to do but I will claim what is mine." Olivia read with her glasses on before taking them off, "Who posted the original post?"

Carisi looks at her, "Some private group about how men are superior to women." He says.

"I want every member of that group listed." Olivia says, "It could mean nothing or it could lead us in the right direction."

Carisi nods, "Will do."

Amanda came over with the sketch from the sketch artist. She put it on the board and everyone got a look at it.

"This is our other guy," Amanda says, "Our witness said she heard Douglas refer to him as Victor."

"Victor?" Olivia spoke, "Anything else about this Victor?"

Amanda shakes her head.

"Wait?" Carisi spoke up, "You said he was called _"Victor"_, right?" He asks.

Amanda nods, "Yeah."

Olivia turns to him, "What is it, Carisi?"

Carisi pulled up a forum page that Douglas was apart of. It was a page about men taking back what belongs to them.

"Douglas has this account on _White Men Taking Back American_," Carisi says. "It's some extreme website where white men in America feel as if women are taking over and they need to be put back in their place."

Fin leans over, "Charming," He says, "But what does this have to do with Victor no last name?"

Carisi glanced at Fin, "I was getting to that," He says and adds, "I had found messages that were between Douglas's account and an account going by _GeneralVic01_."

"_GeneralVic01_?" Amanda asks.

Carisi gives her a look.

"Real creative," Amanda says as she picks up her coffee on the table.

Olivia reads over some of the messages. In these messages, Victor and Douglas lash out about how women have ignored them. And if they wanted something it wasn't enough. They were over looked and cast out. They were tired of it and decided to take action.

"Print this out," Olivia says to Carisi.

One of the phones rang and Amanda answered it, it was a quick call before she hung up and turned to her boss and team.

"Douglas Parker has been found." She says, "He was pulled over on stolen tags."

**-SVU-**

_County Lock- Up - January 6th, 2018 at 11:21am_

Olivia and Carisi were in the interrogation room waiting for Douglas to be brought in. He was pushed into the room in his orange jumpsuit.

He looked at them with a smirk, "You found me."

Olivia leaned back in her seat, "You weren't an easy person to find."

He chuckled as two officers shoved him into his chair across the detectives. He stumbled in the chair and then glanced over at the two officers in front of him. He made a kissy face at Olivia.

"Why don't you take these off," He gestures to the cuffs, "And I can show you a good time."

"You mean like what you did to Tessa Nelson?" Carisi asks.

Douglas's gaze moved to Carisi and glares at him. He scoffs and turns back to Olivia.

"This better not be your boyfriend," Douglas asks, "You look too good for him."

"He isn't and you didn't answer the question." Olivia says looking at him.

Douglas had a grin, "She wanted it."

"She is seventeen," Carisi says, "And your fifty."

Douglas turns to him, "Before modernism a seventeen year old was considered an adult, so did a twelve year old. They were married young, so where is the harm?" He grins.

Olivia kept a cold stare at him, "Because you put a gun to her head and forced yourself onto her." And adds, "And again, you're an adult and she's a minor."

Douglas shrugs, "She liked the gun."

Carisi looks at Douglas, "You're confessing to the rape?"

"It wasn't rape, detective." Douglas says, "She loved it. She loved every bit of it."

**-SVU-**

_Special Victim Unit 16th Precinct - January 6th, 2018 at 3:43pm_

Tessa and her dad were told to come down to the precinct. Since Tessa heard them speak, she wanted to see if one she could identify Douglas from when he was stalking her and Cameron, and also if she recognize the voice. Olivia had each man in the line up record a line, a line that Tessa gave them. Which was _"scream anymore and I'll blow your brains out"_.

Mr. Nelson was in the room as Tessa listened to each recording. Each time he heard the recording he cringed. He kept thinking about how terrified his daughter must've been that night. After the first four, she didn't recognize him.

_"Scream anymore and I'll blow your brains out."_ Said the fifth voice.

Tessa's eyes widen, "Th- That's him." She says and looks at Olivia.

Olivia looks at the ADA, she nodded at Olivia. They were then escorted to a hallway where they waited for men to come into a line up.

"You ready, Tess?" Mr. Nelson asks.

Tessa nods, "Yeah."

Olivia looks at her, "Okay, just take your time." She says, "Get a good look and let us know if you see him."

One by one, men stepped into the line up.

Tessa searched for the man and within the second she saw him, she identified him.

"Him," Tessa pointed on the glass, "Number five."

Olivia glanced at the ADA, the two women nod. Olivia knocks on the glass and all the men were escorted out of the room.

Tessa looks at Olivia, "Tha- That was intense." She says.

Olivia smiles at her, "You did well,"

Tessa and her dad were walking toward the exit with Olivia. Tessa was messing with her hair and looked up at Olivia.

"So what is going to happen next?" Tessa asks.

Olivia looks at Tessa, "Cameron will be shown some photos in a line up to see if he matches you. Then we'll try and get the partner out of him and the DA will handle things."

"DA?" Mr. Nelson asks, "Like court"

Tessa glanced at her dad and then to Olivia, "I'm going to have to testify?"

"Maybe," Olivia says.

**-SVU-**

_Cameron Wheeler's Apartment - January 6th, 2018 at 5:13pm_

Olivia had Carisi and Amanda swing by Cameron's place after having Tessa identify one of her rapist through recording and seeing the man who followed her and Cameron. So Amanda and Carisi had some photos on a tablet for Cameron to look through. When they reached the door, they heard something shatter. Carisi and Amanda glanced at each other, upholstering their guns with one hand but keeping it down. Carisi knocked on the door.

Opening the door was Austin. The boyfriend or whatever.

"What?" He asked.

Both Amanda and Carisi could smell the booze in his breath.

"We're here to see Cameron," Carisi says, "It's about the investigation."

Austin leans on the door, covering the view for the detectives and crossed his arms. He tilts his head as he tried to intimidate the officers.

"He ain't here," Austin says.

"Is his mother here?" Amanda asks.

Austin looks at her, "She ain't here either," He snaps, "Now if I see the boy I'll let you know."

And without anything further, Austin shut the door on the detective's faces. Carisi turns to Amanda. He shakes his head.

"I don't like this," Carisi says.

Amanda glanced at Carisi and frowns looking in the direction of the door.

**-SVU-**

Cameron was in the bathroom. He was using a wet wash cloth to dab on the busted lip. He heard muffled voices while in there, he slowly opened the door and heard familiar voices. Austin was speaking to two people. Detective Rollins and Detective Carisi.

"We're here to see Cameron," Carisi says, "It's about the investigation."

"He ain't here," Austin says.

Cameron pulls the door shut and then turns to the bathroom mirror. There was no way Austin wanted Cameron to speak to the detectives, especially after what had just happened. He was certain they weren't let in. If they were inside, they'd see the glass bottle shattered on the floor. The glass bottle of whiskey that Austin threw at him, but missed. Which then left the man to punch Cameron in the face.

Austin's reason was because Cameron was being lippy. But Cameron was just telling Austin there was no more booze and he didn't have any money to give him, which Austin didn't believe. Cameron opened the door again. He sees Austin shut the door and turn around, which Cameron quickly shut the door again. Cameron looked around and saw the window that led to the fire escape.

**-SVU-**

Amanda and Carisi got outside of the building and were heading to their car, but stopped when Amanda heard some noise from above.

She turned to her partner, "Hold up."

Carisi, who was on the driver side, had the door opened and looked at her confused on why she was telling him to wait.

"What is it, Rollins?" Carisi asks.

"I heard something," She points up at the fire escape.

Carisi at first didn't believe her, but then heard a creaking sound of a rusted ladder being moved down. So the two detectives moved down the alley where the fire escape led to. They reached for their weapons.

"NYPD!" Amanda yells, "Show us your hands!"

Quickly jumping into the light and hands up was Cameron. He looked frantic and scared.

"D- D- Don't shoot!" He says.

Amanda and Carisi lowered their weapons and looked at the hit. They saw the busted lip, with blood tripping down. And they even saw the bruise forming on his cheek.

"Cameron," Carisi says, "What happened?"

Cameron looks at Carisi and then to the fire escape, "I- uh,"

Amanda steps forward, "How about we get you to the station and you can explain it to us there."

Cameron glanced at Amanda and nods, "Yes, yeah."

**-SVU-**

_Special Victim Unit 16th Precinct - January 6th, 2018 at 7:14pm_

"Take your time, Cameron." Amanda tells him.

Cameron sat in the now familiar room to him and was looking at a tablet of images. He scrolled through them with Amanda in the room with him. After going through a lot of images paused on Douglas Parker. Cameron nods a few times and shows Amanda the image.

"Him," He says, "That's the man I remember seeing following us."

Amanda nods, "Thank you."

Amanda takes the tablet from him and stands up, she goes to the door and then halts. Her hand on the doorknob and turns to him.

"We ordered pizza for you," She says to him, "We weren't sure if you ate yet."

Cameron kept his gaze on her, "Oh, uh- um thank you."

And then Cameron watched Amanda walk out of the room. He was left alone. He leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling frowning. He exhaled deeply and then spun himself in the chair.

**-SVU-**

Fin was on the phone with someone from CPS, they were sending an email over about Cameron. This fax had information that Lillian filled out or the social worker filled out about basic stuff about Cameron. A social worker, the one who had been assigned to Cameron, was coming over in the morning. They couldn't get Cameron in tonight due to being short staffed. Fin got up and went to his email and opened up the file on Cameron.

Scrolling through it, it basically said what was expected. He had a neglectful mother who was drunk or high. She had plenty of boyfriends and all of them had a temper, who expressed it on Lillian or Cameron. It mentions about the time he stayed overnight at a group home. However, as Fin scrolled further down on the email about Cameron he found something shocking. Lillian had wrote down Cameron's father to the social worker. There were notes about the exchange.

Fin grabbed his laptop and headed into Olivia's office. Inside her office was Amanda, Carisi, and Olivia.

"Liv," Fin says, "I got an email from CPS on Cameron and I got something."

"What is it, Fin?" Olivia asks turning to him.

Fin shows his laptop to Olivia and she looked at the name that sparked Fin's attention and need to show Olivia.

"What is it?" Amanda asks.

Olivia pulled off her glasses and looks at her team, "According to Lillian Wheeler," She says, "Cameron Wheeler's father is my half-brother."

**{published on: 2/7/20}**


End file.
